


A Serenade

by kz109



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon just wants to know why Hyuk is ignoring him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/k1UySITzXNf8CJ9dV2m) :)

Given that he’s a person that doesn’t like to talk a lot, naturally Taekwoon is very observant.

Such as how he’s noticed that the tips of Hongbin’s ears would go red whenever the other talks about his beloved Park Hyoshin.

He takes note of Jaehwan’s odd silences after he’s returned from wherever he’s gone off to, later finding out that Jaehwan would sneak off to eat snacks he’s not supposed to.

He notices how Hakyeon lips would purse in disappointment when he would read a particularly bad internet comment about their group.

And he also notices the frequent glances Wonsik makes at his pocket, as if it would instantaneously vibrate to signal a reply that came from who knows what.

So given what he knows, he can definitely say that right now- his boyfriend is upset at him.

He sits on their dorm couch waiting for Hakyeon and Jaehwan to stop arguing over whether to watch Mean Girls or Legally Blonde for movie night all the while stealing glances at Hyuk from the kitchen.

Taekwoon ends up making eye contact with him and immediately shifts his feet off the couch, a sign for the other to sit next to him like they usually do on these movie nights.

But instead, Hyuk looks away and takes a seat on the floor next to Hongbin, leaving Taekwoon gawking after him in silence.

Taekwoon petulantly dumps his feet back on the couch and huffs.

His boyfriend was definitely mad at him alright.

He spends half of the move bitterly glaring at the back of Hyuk’s head so the other would somehow get the idea to turn around and sit next to Taekwoon like they always do- in between also wondering what the hell he had done in the first place.

Taekwoon also denies ever kicking Hakyeon (who ended up taking Hyuk’s spot) when he’s told to stop sulking.

\---

It’s not long before Taekwoon starts dozing off in the middle of the movie, only to jolt awake to Regina Geroge's mom dancing to Jingle Bell Rock and luckily catches the sight of Hyuk leaving the living room.

Immediately he scrambles out of his seat and follows suit, ignoring the knowing stares and quiet snickers he gets from the others.

He notes the tell-tale sound of a flush and the sound of their tap running and waits patiently outside the door of the bathroom in the darkness of their hallway before laying his attack.

Suddenly as the younger is exiting he grabs Hyuk by the shoulders, ignoring the small yelp of surprise when he pins him to the wall, shushing him.

“Hyung! What are you doing??”

Taekwoon inhales deeply before exhaling slowly to calmly ask his question.

“…What’s wrong?”

There’s a beat of silence, before quietly Hyuk replies back

“What do you mean?”

Taekwoon sighs, even as his eyes adjust to the dimness of the hallway he can clearly note the look of realisation on the younger’s face.

“Today you- you’ve been ignoring me. So... what’s wrong?”

He watches as the younger shakes his head, looking away.

“It’s nothing hyung... just- something stupid.” Hyuk mutters the last part under his breath but Taekwoon hears it clearly in the stillness of the night.

 _‘It probably is’_ Taekwoon thinks but still he squeezes the younger’s shoulder in assurance and encourages him to continue on.

Hyuk stares back at his inquisitive gaze and laments, looking down as he plays with the hemline of his worn out sweater, something Taekwoon’s come to recognise as nervousness.

Even from this angle Taekwoon can clearly see the pout forming on the boy’s lips and notes the familiarity of Hyuk’s upset tone

“You...didn’t sing for me. A-At show champ.”

Taekwoon is silent for one long moment, squeezing the other’s shoulder tightly in response and grumbles in disbelief.

It really was about something stupid after all.

But still, he can’t help the small smile that graces his lips and the feeling of relief knowing it was only trivial.

“I know, I know. It was stupid, I told you. But...I got kinda mad that you kept wanting to serenade Hakyeon hyung and not me. So yeah. Sorry.”

Though the boy had apologized, Taekwoon could tell the other was still upset, evident in Hyuk’s sulky tone.

So with a few moments of hesitation and a groan of embarrassment, Taekwoon starts to sing quietly

“ _When you breathe, a warm wind blows. When you smile, dazzling sunlight shines”_

“Hyung, what are you-“

Taekwoon sings a bit louder but still softly, not wanting the others to hear.

“ _Because you stayed there, because it’s you.”_

He continues to sing in a hushed voice, holding the boy’s gaze, hoping to convey his feelings through his stare instead as he knows he can’t sing this song to its fullest

 _“Because you sometimes quietly lean on my shoulder_ ”

Taekwoon doesn’t notice it, but with each passing line he had somehow slowly inched closer.

“ _Im really… completely happy. I follow you as time flows…and stops_.”

His voice got quieter and quieter as the distances shortened, until it all but trailed off to a finish. Face close enough to the other with his gaze all but fallen on Hyuk’s smiling lips.

With no hesitation, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the other’s mouth, the familiar feeling of elation bubbling up within in him whenever Hyuk would return his kisses, a feeling that hasn’t stopped no matter how many times they’ve done this already.

Hyuk’s hands had wound themselves around the nape of his neck whilst they kissed quietly in the darkness of the hallway.

Taekwoon feels a smile against his lips before he feels a pair of hands coming up to softly cup his cheeks. Hyuk pecks his lips once, twice and three times before finally pulling away, staring back at him and grinning happily.

He finds himself unable to look away from Hyuk’s bright but gentle gaze, his cheeks growing warm against the palms of Hyuk’s hands instead.

“C’mon hyung, let’s go back before we miss Gretchen Weiners' stab-Caesar-speech."

Taekwoon rolls his eyes in response but follows the younger back to the living room none the less, more than happy to kick an unwilling Hakyeon off the couch while Hyuk takes his rightful spot beside him.

Taekwoon doesn’t bother this time to pretend he doesn’t like it when Hyuk grabs his arm to wrap around his shoulder.

Instead he smiles while the younger scoots closer and steals the popcorn bowl off of Wonsik.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Leo sang is Sung Sikyung's Every moment of you


End file.
